Le Dernier Voyage
by Dilwyn Rogue
Summary: C'est encore une fic HGSR, j'ai mis un résumé complet à l'intérieur. s'il vous plaît, reviewez pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ! Bonne lecture ! Chap 7!
1. Réminiscences

_Le Dernier Voyage_

Auteur : Dilwyn Rogue

Email : dilwynroguehotmail.com

Titre : Mon Dernier Voyage

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : R

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient de droit à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

Résum : La guerre et finit et Voldemort vaincu. Le Monde des Sorciers peut enfin se reconstruire. Malheureusement, certains ont payé le prix fort. Hermione, après avoir vécut une septième année passionnée avec Severus Rogue, le perd pour toujours. Peut ont apprendre à vivre avec son chagrin ou laisse t-on les souvenirs si douloureux soit-il combler le vide ? La mort est-elle la fin de toute existence ? Peut-on un jour espérer revoir ceux que l'on a perdu à Jamais ? HG/SS

Bon alors je me pointe avec une nouvelle fic, celle-ci est plus noire que My Heart Will Follow You et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je prends exemple que les autres et je publierai un chapitre toute les semaines maintenant, le samedi pour My Heart Will Follow You et le mardi pour Le Dernier Voyage !

Le Dernier Voyage est une fic assez courte, je pense qu'elle ne fera pas plus de dix chapitre et j'en ai déjà écrit la moitié, voil !

Bonne lecture !  

¤¤¤ Chapitre I : Réminiscences ¤¤¤

« Le plus lourd fardeau, c'est d'exister sans vivre »  Victor Hugo

_« Severus, ils arrivent ! » _

_« N'aie pas peur … »_

_Severus Rogue resserra son étreinte autour des épaules d'Hermione. Des pas dans les couloirs se rapprochaient. Les Mangemort avaient investis le Ministère de la Magie et l'Ordre du Phénix était dispersé aux quatre coins du bâtiment._

_La bataille finale avait commencé depuis environ trois heures. Harry Potter devait se trouver au département des Mystères avec Ron Weasley et Albus Dumbledore. Les membres de l'Ordre savait que l'avenir de leur monde se jouerait ici et qu'il leur fallait à tout prix gagner la lutte._

_Hermione et Severus était coincés depuis plus d'une demi heures dans un des bureaux du Ministère. Tout deux blessé ils avaient dû fuir les attaques de Bellatrix et Lucius._

_Une voix retentit dans le couloir._

_« Severus, sors de ta cachette »_

_Hermione retint son souffle en reconnaissant Lucius Malfoy._

_« Tu ne pourras pas protéger cette petite Sang de Bourbe encore longtemps ! » poursuivit le Mangemort._

_La jeune fille pouvait sans difficulté l'imaginer en train de sourire._

_« Tu l'auras voulu Rogue ! » Gronda t-il._

_Malfoy prononça une formule et la porte se brisa en mille morceaux. Hermione et Rogue se retrouvèrent devant Lucius et Bellatrix, souriant largement._

_« Expelliamus ! » Lança Lestrange._

_Les baguettes de Rogue et d'Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la main de la Mangemort. Rogue poussa Hermione derrière lui pour essayer de la protéger. La situation devenait désespérée. _

_« Endoloris ! » S'écria Malfoy._

_Severus se retrouva par terre, se tordant de douleur et Hermione le regardait, impuissante et horrifiée. Elle voulut se jeter sur le sol à ses côtés mais un jet de lumière l'atteignit aussi et elle se sentit attirer dans un gouffre de souffrances insupportables._

_C'était la fin. Hermione ne sentait plus son corps tellement la douleur empirait, elle ne n'apercevait même plus Severus étendue à ses côté. La jeune fille se laissa aller, peut être que si elle fermait les yeux la douleur s'arrêtera, elle finira peut être pas mourir…_

_La douleur s'arrêta._

_Hermione n'était pas morte, n'y même Severus. Elle entendit vaguement Malfoy et Bellatrix pousser un cri et le bruit de leur corps chutant à terre._

_Maugrey Fol'œil, Kingsley et Nymphadora Tonks venait d'arriver, leurs baguettes pointées sur les deux mangemorts inerte._

_Avec l'aide de Severus, Hermione se releva. L'ex mangemort la serra contre lui._

_« Tout est fini … »   _

_Tout est fini … Tout est fini … Tout est fini … Tout est fini … _

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Un vent léger s'échappait de la fenêtre pour venir caresser ses cheveux. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, le soleil ne se lèverait que dans quelques heures.

La jeune femme se redressa et ramena ses genoux contre elle, les entourant de ses bras.

Ce n'était q'un rêve. Un simple songe, ou un souvenir transformer en rêve. Hermione lutta pour retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Comme chaque matin, un profond désespoir l'envahit. La sensation qu'elle ne vivrait plus jamais vraiment lui ôtait toute résistance à la douleur.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois que Voldemort avait été vaincus, les mangemorts neutralisés, le monde magique libéré. Trois mois qu'un nouveau ministre de la magie régissait ce monde, trois mois que Harry Potter avait été gratifié de l'Ordre de Merlin, trois mois qu'Albus Dumbledore les avait quitté, remplacé par Minerva McGonagall, trois mois que Poudlard avait été reconstruit …

Trois moi que Severus Rogue était mort …

Une longue plainte s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit si douloureux ? Son rêve se terminait pourtant si bien, Severus était là, la serrant dans ses bras, enfin réunit.

Mais son rêve ne s'arrêtait pas là. Comme toujours, Hermione se réveillait avant la fin, comme si son esprit voulait absolument faire abstraction des détails à venir tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Oui Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue avait survécut à l'attaque au ministère, oui il était sortit victorieux et plus heureux que jamais mais ils n'avaient pas prévus que d'autres mangemorts les attendaient dehors. L'attaque n'a durée que quelques minutes, Tonks fut neutralisée mais Kingsley et Maugrey repoussèrent les mangemorts et Rogue réussit à en tuer deux. Seulement, un des fuyards se retourna vers Hermione et Severus et avant qu'un des deux ne fasse quoi que se soit, un sortilège de mort s'échappa de sa baguette.

La jeune fille se rappela douloureusement, la façon dont il était mort. Pas un cri, pas une goutte de sang. Il avait chuté à terre dans un bruit sourd, les yeux ouvert et tourné vers Hermione.

Severus Rogue n'était plus.

Hermione repoussa rageusement les couvertures et se leva. La fraîcheur de l'air ne semblait pas l'indisposer, elle ouvrit grand la fenêtre et laissa une brise froide s'engouffrer dans la chambre. La nuit était calme dans la petite rue moldue. Les parents d'Hermione reposaient tranquillement dans la chambre voisine, inconscients de la douleur de leur fille.

Personne n'avait appris la relation d'Hermione et de Severus. Ils avaient soigneusement caché leurs amours pendant une année entière. Une année de passion, de tendresse, de la simple joie d'être deux … Pourquoi avait-il fallut que la vie les sépare, ils avaient tellement de projets ensemble, tellement d'envies.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en essayant de se rappeler la sensation qu'elle éprouvait jadis à être dans ses bras. Mais ces souvenirs là, la fuyait elle commençait à oublier certains petits détailles, la façon dont il mélangeait ses potions, certaines de ses remarques sarcastiques, la façon dont il prononçait son prénom …

C'est injuste ! Ragea la jeune femme, laissant maintenant libre court à ses larmes.

Sans lui elle n'était plus rien, la douleur était trop forte. Tout cet univers de magie qui s'était ouvert à elle lors de sa première année d'études ne lui paraissait plus aussi attrayant. Elle se souvenait de sa soif d'apprendre et de se plonger entièrement dans ce nouveau monde. Severus l'avait aidée et guidée à travers sa septième année, ensemble ils auraient pu vivre des moments très intenses, de magie et d'amour.

Le monde magique ne représentait plus rien pour elle, il était seulement évocateur des pires moments de sa vie, elle avait oublié tout le reste.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'une main tremblante. Elle se sentait épuisée par ses pleurs et même le sommeil ne la reposait plus. Il était bien trop tard pour se recoucher maintenant et de toute façon, elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. D'un pas laconique, elle sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Elle actionna le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche, dégrafa sa chemise de nuit trempée de sueur et glissa nue sous le jet d'eau brûlant. La douceur de l'eau calma ses muscles tendus et apaisa un peu son esprit si tourmenté. La boule de chagrin agressant continuellement sa gorge se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser une sensation de lassitude extrême.

Après sa douche, la jeune femme se rhabilla, traversa à nouveau le couloir silencieux et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle fut surprise en découvrant Hedwige poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La chouette blanche hulula doucement en reconnaissant la meilleure amie de son maître.

« Bonjour Hedwige »

Une enveloppe fine était accrochée à la patte de l'oiseau. Hermione l'ouvrit précautionneusement et reconnut l'écriture fine de Harry Potter.

Bonjour Hermione,

Ca fait un bout de temps que l'on n'a pas eut de tes nouvelles, j'espère que tu vas bien et qu'Hedwige n'a pas eut trop de mal à te trouver.

Dans deux semaines, je commence mon entraînement d'Auror et je serais souvent retenu au Ministère de la Magie, j'aimerais bien te voir avant. Alors retrouve moi au Trois Balais, lundi à dix heures, on pourra parler.

Envoie moi une réponse,

Affectueusement,

Harry 

Hermione esquissa un pauvre sourire. Ses amis lui manquaient. Elle n'avait pas revue Ron et Harry depuis la défaite de Voldemort. La jeune femme n'estimait pas être en mesure de faire bonne figure devant eux après avoir perdu Severus, surtout si elle voulait continuer de cacher leur relation.

Demain, elle irait au Pré al Lard, une petite visite dans le village sorcier lui ferait beaucoup de bien et elle avait très envie de revoir Harry. Elle griffonna une réponse affirmative et brève derrière la lettre, l'attacha à la patte de la chouette blanche qui s'envola vers le soleil levant.

Les parents d'Hermione commençaient à se réveiller dans la chambre à côté et la jeune femme estima temps d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

A suivre …

Alors voilà pour le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et **ATTENTION** ! Ceci est bien une fic Hermione/Severus et je vous réserve une petite surprise dans quelques chapitres ! (Seulement si les reviews suivent, évidement)


	2. Retrouvailles

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Réponses au reviews :

**Isilme.elfe** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui la fic est très triste mais ça va s'améliorer !

**Blade** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! L'histoire est mystérieuse et le mystère va aller en s'épaississant !

**Dragounette** : voilà la suite et je vais essayer de te convaincre !

**Sohaya** Merci beaucoup !

**Garuflo** : Merci et pour la suite ya qu'à demander !

**La Petite Pomme-frite** : voilà la suite !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Pauvre Hermione ! Mais attends un peu la surprise du chapitre 5 …

Chapitre II : ¤¤¤ Retrouvailles ¤¤¤

« Que serait la Lumière sans les êtres qui la perçoivent ? » Proverbe Tibétain

Quelle joie de marcher dans les rues du Pré au Lard !

L'air doux de cette fin d'été, le bruit agréable des promeneurs, le parfums enivrants des repas sur le feu, tout concordait pour redonner un semblant de couleur à Hermione. La jeune femme était venu avec une heure d'avance à son rendez vous avec Harry pour profiter un maximum des divertissements de la ville. Elle n'était pas beaucoup sortit ces temps dernier et voir un peu de monde lui faisait du bien. Mais cela n'allait pas durée : lorsqu'elle retrouvera la solitude de sa chambre tout recommencera, d'autres nuit de tourments viendront.

Les cours à Poudlard reprenaient dans une semaine et déjà quelques élèves venaient se fournir en matériel scolaire. Hermione se remémora avec un sourire sa propre excitation lorsqu'elle s'était rendue pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait soigneusement poussé la porte de tout les magasins qui bordaient les rues, parcourue précisément tout les rayons et étalages et fronçant les sourcils pour se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dessus ingrédients à potions, plantes, animaux, ustensiles, baguettes magiques, vêtements tout y était passé.

C'est années à Poudlard avait été heureuse, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire entourer de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle avait connu la joie d'être plusieurs, d'être soutenue et épauler, elle avait connu aussi le danger, la peur, la tristesse, l'amour … 

Elle poussa une profonde inspiration et accéléra le pas. Ses pensées l'amenaient sur une pente bien dangereuse.

La jeune femme se retrouva devant l'insigne des Trois Balais et poussa la porte. Une forte odeur d'alcool et de viande grillée saturait l'atmosphère. La petite auberge était pleine à craquer. Des gens discutaient bruyamment dans tout les sens et une fumée âpre diminuait le champ de vision.

Hermione était un peu en avance. Elle se faufila au milieu des serveuses et des clients vers une petite table vide et isolée dans un renfoncement de la pièce. L'endroit était assez protégé des vapeurs piquantes et les conversations résonnaient beaucoup moins.

Une serveuse s'approcha de sa table :

« Vous désirez ? »

« Une tasse de thé s'il vous plaît »

La petite femme potelée acquiesça et repartie derrière le comptoir. Elle revint de minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante.

Hermione avait commencé à boire son thé à petite gorgé lorsque Harry franchit le pas de la porte. Le survivant avait réellement changé. Il avait beaucoup grandit mais son dos était un peu voûté, souvenir des durs épreuves qu'il avait traversé et des années de souffrance endurées. Son regard avait gagné cette petite étincelle d'assurance que l'on prend à l'âge adulte, de petites rides ponctuaient son front lui donnant un aspect plus mûr et peut être même un âge plus avancé que la normal. Mais maintenant son être respirait la confiance en soi et une paix bien méritée.

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il la repère et il se dirige vers elle en souriant.

« Bonjour Hermione ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

Sa voix était grave.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis contente de te voir aussi ! »

Le jeune homme prit une chaise et s'installa en face de son ex camarade de classe. Presque immédiatement, une serveuse s'approcha.

« Une Bièraubeurre, s'il vous plaît »

La serveuse fit demi-tour.

« Alors comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-il

« Bien. Je vais biens » Mentit Hermione.

Elle aurait tellement aimés lui dire mais il ne comprendrait pas. Rogue et Harry n'avait pas cessé de se détesté au cours de leurs dernières année à Poudlard, rien n'avait changé. Hermione imaginait seulement le choque de Harry si il apprenait qu'elle avait eut une relation amoureuse avec le maître des potions.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Pour moi tout vas bien, l'entraînement pour les Auror commence le 1er Septembre. Je suis un peu débordé, il a fallut que je trouve un endroit où me loger pas trop loin du Pré au Lard, les Dursleys estimant que maintenant que je suis majeur, ils n'ont plus d'obligation en ce qui concerne mon entretien alors ils m'ont tout bonnement vir ! »

« Et tu vis où maintenant ? »

« Oh pour l'instant je suis a square Grimmaurd dans la maison de Sirius mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette vieille baraque et elle est un peu grande pour moi. Kingsley a dit qu'il pourrait me trouver quelque chose par l'intermédiaire du ministre. »

La serveuse déposa son verre de Bièraubeurre.

« Alors ce nouveau ministre, comment est-il ? Mieux que Fudge ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment il gère son ministère en temps de crise mais pour l'instant il mène son gouvernement d'une main de fer et les laissés aller lors du premier avènement de Voldemort ne risqueront pas de se reproduire. »

Un voile passa dans ses yeux le souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore frais dans sa mémoire.

« On ne t'a pas vu dans le monde magique depuis la victoire » fit remarquer Harry en vidant son verre. « Tu as disparue d'un seul coup et depuis ses trois mois on a eut aucune nouvelle de toi. »

Il y avait une pointe d'accusation dans ses intonations. Hermione but de longues gorgées de thé pour se donner assez de temps afin trouver une excuse valable aux yeux de Harry.

« J'ai mis pas mal de temps à m'en remettre et je ne pense pas être totalement guéris. Je suis désolée Harry si tu t'es fait du soucis pour moi mais c'est encore dur … »

« Je sais » Dit-il d'un ton apaisant. « Subir cette dernière attaque de mangemorts a dû être éprouvant pour toi, mais tu t'en aie sorti ! »

Mais pas Severus pensa Hermione.

Elle laissa s'écouler quelques minutes et demanda :

« Tu as eut des nouvelles de Ron ? »

« Il a eut un poste au Ministère de la Magie d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Je les vus il y a environ deux semaines. Il est parti il y a trois jours pour le Nord de l'Angleterre, un incident magique, un transplanage d'un groupe de touristes qui s'est terminé en catastrophe. Au fait, j'ai vu le professeur McGonagall la semaine dernière, elle est Directrice de Poudlard maintenant et elle m'a chargé de te donner ceci. »

Il lui tendit une épaisse enveloppe jaunie.

« Je lui avait dis que je comptais prendre contact avec toi et elle préférait que je te la remette en main propre. »

Hermione n'ouvrit pas la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche. Elle regarda sa montre cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était ici à discuter !

« Il vas falloir que j'y aille » murmura Hermione « Mes parents vont m'attendre. »

Harry et Hermione se levèrent en même temps. Avant qu'il ne parte, Harry attrapa sa meilleure amie par les épaules.

« Hermione quoi qu'il se passe en ce moment, essaye de faire face. Tu ne le vois peut être pas mais ont à l'impression que tu perd pied et je veux que tu me promette de ne rien me cacher, si il y a le moindre problème, dit le moi. »

La jeune femme ressentie un élan de gratitude envers Harry. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compté sur lui.

Les deux ex Griffondor se quittèrent sur le pas de la porte des Trois Balais en se promettant de s'écrire. Hermione aurait dû se sentir mieux après cet entretien avec lui mais à présent un poids immense pesait dans son cœur. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule.

Elle traversa une dernière fois à regret les rues de Pré au Lard en observant les gens autour d'elle. Tous respiraient la joie de vivre, ils riaient ensemble animés par cette douce sensation que nous procurent les gens qui nous aiment, nous entourent et nous soutiennent. Hermione se souvenait avoir ressentie ce sentiment de paix et de quiétude que se soit auprès de Harry et Ron ou bien de Severus.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ses yeux la piquaient et ses émotions la trahissaient. Elle chercha fébrilement un mouchoir dans sa poche mais ses doigts rencontrèrent la texture rêche de l'enveloppe que lui avait donné Harry.

La lettre de McGonagall, elle l'avait complètement oubli !

Elle la déplia précautionneusement et lut les quelques lignes de son ancienne directrice de Maison :

« Miss Granger,

« Je me permet de prendre contact avec vous et de vous demander d'avoir l'obligeance de vous déplacer jusqu'au Collège Poudlard, avant la rentrée se serait pour le mieux. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous de certaines choses qui pourrait bien vous intéresser.

« Cordialement,

« Minerva McGonagall »

Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ?

D'un côté, Hermione bouillait de curiosité de savoir ce que McGonagall lui voulait mais d'un autre, l'idée de remettre les pieds à Poudlard l'effrayait un peu. Trop de chose et de souvenir s'associait à Poudlard, des chose plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours vivre en fonction du pass » lui avait sagement dit un jour sa mère. Et elle savait qu'elle avait raison se lamenter sur son sort n'améliorerait rien. Severus était mort, partis pour toujours et il fallait qu'elle se mette ça dans la tête une fois pour toute, elle ne le reverrait plus.

Plus Jamais.

Demain, elle se rendrait à Poudlard.

Alors, reviews ?


	3. Poudlard

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà le troisième chapitre !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Vivi** : Les grand esprits se rencontre, ses vrai que l'acteur est tout bonnement génial et inégalable … bref, moi non plus je n'aimes pas voir mon petit Rogue mourir, mais je ne peux pas te révéler la suite, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de t'encourager à lire la suite, tu ne risques pas d'être déçu, enfin normalement !

**Sybylle** : Merci beaucoup ! :-)

**Lysbeth**** – Beriawen** : voilà la réponse dans le chapitre !

**Clara** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Sohaya** : je te remercie énormément et tu vas enfin savoir ce que McGanagall lui veut !

**Lila Flow** : Merci ! Oui moi aussi ça me fait de la peine de la torturer comme cela mais tu as raison, attends toi à quelques surprises !

**Lilyep** : Merci ! Oui, je sais qu'il y a des fautes et j'essayes de ne pas en faire trop mais comme ont dit « chasser le naturel et il revient aux galop ! »

**Jennyalissime** : Merci beaucoup, tu n'es pas la seule à être triste pour Hermione. Je ne sais pas si les surprises en seront des bonnes, peut être pas pour tout le monde …

**Namie**** cassy** : Merci et voilà la suite !

**Dragounette** : lol tu m'as fait bien rire, je suis désolée que tu ne trouve pas la fic à ton goût, je sais pas quoi te dire si ce n'est que c'est pas dans cette histoire qu'il y aura de l'action, c'est avant tout une Romance ET Spiritual.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Merci et voilà les réponses à tes question dans le chapitre !

**Blade** : lol aller courage, une semaine ça passe vite ! Je sais que mes chapitre sont court mais je n'arrive pas à faire plus long et puis cette histoire est une mini fic alors … Merci pour tes compliments !

Aller, place au chapitre,

Bonne lecture,

Dilwyn Rogue.  

¤¤¤ Chapitre III : Poudlard ¤¤¤

« J'ai tellement fort rêvé de toi. J'ai tellement marché. Tellement parlé. Tellement aimé ton ombre qu'il ne me reste plus rien de toi » Robert Desnos.

_Hermione était endormie, la respiration lente et profonde elle flottait dans un sommeil paisible et sans rêve. Vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, son visage encadré par des boucles éparses, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, le paupières closes, tout se confondait pour lui donner l'aspect d'un ange._

_Un doux chuintement d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui parvint aux oreilles sans toutefois la réveiller complètement. Un bruissement d'étoffe s'en suivit puis le silence retomba de nouveau. _

_Après de longues secondes, une tendre pression sur sa main gauche la réveilla lentement mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. La jeune fille se contenta de sourire lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude emprisonner la sienne. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette main, ses longs doigts fins qui taquinaient les siens. Hermione se sentit trembler de désir et d'impatience lorsqu'elle perçut les lèvres de Severus Rogue embrasser sa paume, doucement, sans précipitation. De sa bouche, il traça la courbe des doigts, puis retourna la main de la jeune fille pour en embrasser le dos._

_Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit Severus lui sourire, sans lâcher sa main. Il avait délaisser ses habituelles robes noires pour un simple chemise de nuit grise._

_Toujours en souriant, il se coucha à côté de la jeune fille. Il délaissa sa main pour poser la sienne dans le cou d'Hermione et ainsi l'attirer à lui. Elle se laissa faire et se coucha à demi sur lui pour l'embrasser. Elle sentit la bouche de Severus guider la sienne en un baiser passionné qu'il accentua en introduisant sa langue. Toujours en l'embrassant, il descendit ses mains dans les reins de la jeune fille pour la caresser. Hermione se cambra sous la délicieuse pression et appuya sans le vouloir sur l'érection de son amant qui poussa un grognement dans sa bouche._

_Lentement, toujours avec attention, Severus porta ses doigts à l'attache de la chemise de nuit de la jeune fille, défit avec une lenteur insupportable le lacet puis fit glisser le fin vêtement des épaules d'Hermione, jusqu'à la taille. Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements et se retrouva quasi nue dans ses bras._

_L'instant d'après, il la fit basculer sous lui et la contempla un instant. La Griffondor lui sourit sans aucune pudeur ni gêne dans le regard. Le professeur de potion déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou. Hermione poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant la langue de son amant tracer des sillons brûlants sur sa peau alors que ses mains s'affairaient sur sa poitrine. Il descendit lentement sa bouche et mordilla les pointes de ses seins sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle poussa un faible gémissement. Satisfait, Severus la débarrassa entièrement de son vêtement. Elle était maintenant nue. La jeune fille jugea bon qu'il était aussi temps d'enlever la propre chemise de nuit de son amant et commença à la déboutonner._

_Une fois tout les deux débarrassé des tissus superflus, Severus continua ses caresses sur sa poitrine en se pressant contre elle. Il réveillait en elle des sensations complètement nouvelles et délicieuses. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et continua son chemin le long de son ventre plat, titilla le nombril et s'arrêta sur son bas ventre. Il s'immobilisa un instant puis remonta vers les lèvres de la jeune femme qu'il prit fougueusement, étouffant son gémissement de protestation. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il fit descendre sa main le long de son corps et lui écarta gentiment les cuisses. Lentement, il déplaça ses doigts vers son intimité et les laissa glisser un instant sur la peau fragile et humide. Hermione se cambra et poussa un gémissement qui se transforma en cri lorsqu'il laissa pénétrer un doigt. Il commença un long mouvement de va et vient avant de faire venir un second doigt. Hermione soupirait bruyamment, la respiration ponctuée de gémissements incontrôlés._

_Alors qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme, il cessa ses mouvements sous les protestations d'Hermione et la fit taire d'un baiser. La jeune femme entoura le coup de Severus de ses bras et le rapprocha un peu plus d'elle._

_« S'il te plaît » Supplia t-elle « viens … maintenant … »_

_Severus se positionna au dessus d'elle, la serra une dernière fois contre lui et commença à la pénétrer le plus doucement possible. Hermione serra les dents. Elle était déterminée mais ne pu s'empêcher de se crisper en sentant une douleur aigue gronder dans son bas ventre. Son amant s'immobilisa un instant et l'embrassa en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un petit sourire crispé en remuant les hanches pour qu'il continue. Il poussa donc un peu plus loin et la dernière barrière entre eux fut brisée. Il s'enfonça profondément en elle avec un soupir de plaisir. La douleur d'Hermione avait complètement disparue et une sensation délicieuse de plus en plus forte commençait à s'insinuer en elle au rythme de ses mouvements qui s'accéléraient. Le corps en sueur, ils haletaient tout les deux, leurs mains liés, leur coeur confondus, partageant un seul et même esprit, chacun plongé dans l'âme de l'autre. Leurs mouvements atteignirent le paroxysme et ils poussèrent jusqu'à l'orgasme en un dernier cri de jouissance._

_Severus s'écroula sur Hermione avec un soupir de contentement. Quelques instants plus tard, il voulut rouler sur le côté mais Hermione le retint._

_« Non Severus, reste »_

_« Je suis beaucoup trop lourd »_

_« Pas du tout, je veux que tu reste »_

_Il soupira et enfouit sa figure dans l'épaisse chevelure brune._

_« Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours. Pour toujours. »_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le papier peint beige de sa chambre dans le quartier moldue. Elle resta immobile un instant, écoutant le bruit des moteurs de voitures vrombirent à l'extérieur.

La jeune femme toucha son ventre et sa main rencontra la texture soyeuse de sa chemise de nuit, là où aurait dû se trouver le corps de son amant. Un de ses innombrables souvenirs de Severus était revenus peupler ses rêves. Celui-ci était certes le plus agréable la première et unique fois où il avait fait l'amour, le seul réel moment d'intimité qu'il avait pu partager. Ce souvenir était encore brûlant dans l'esprit d'Hermione, il lui ramenait des sensations et des émotions qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir éprouver un jour.

Elle referma ses yeux, donnant libre cours à son chagrin insatiable. Elle essayait de se remémorer la douceur de sa voix, la chaleur de sa peau, la tendresse de ses caresses mais son rêve s'était envolé, peut être reviendra t-il un jour. Pour l'instant il ne lui laissait qu'un vide absolu, un sentiment d'abandon et de solitude que seul la présence de Severus pouvait combler. Rien ne pourrait consoler son chagrin, comment se remettait t-on d'un deuil ou l'ont avait perdue le premier grand amour de sa vie ? Cruellement arraché par le destin. Etait-elle mauvaise au point de se voir infliger de tels tourments ? Un être si jeune et à l'aube de sa vie d'adulte méritait-il cela ? La douleur allait-elle s'atténuer par la force des chose, le temps, les aléas de la vie ? Se pourrait-il qu'un jour elle oublie Severus et l'amour qu'il lui portait ?

Un sentiment de dégoût profond pour elle même l'envahit. Non elle ne l'oublierait pas, elle ne comblerait pas son absence. Même si elle devait vivre des dizaines d'année de souffrances avec le poids de sa perte, elle le ferait, pour ne pas l'oublier … pour le garder à elle.

Pour toujours.

Ces tristes méditations avaient eut finalement raison d'elle et Hermione se replongea dans un sommeil profond. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle consentit à ouvrir une deuxième fois les yeux. Se rappelant de son rendez vous avec McGonagall, la jeune femme se dépêcha de sortir de son lit, prendre une douche rapide et de s'habiller.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de déjeuner et se mit en route pour le Chemin de Traverse.

La jeune femme ne se lassa pas de revoir les petites rues de Pré au Lard et en apprécia à nouveau l'effervescence qui les animait. Elle emprunta ensuite le petit sentier qui menait au parc de Poudlard, revoyant avec un petit sourire en coin toutes les escapades qu'elle avait pu faire avec Ron et Harry.

Le grand parc boisé de Poudlard ramenait quant à lui de plus sombres souvenirs. Les promenades qu'elle avait faites avec Severus à l'abri des regards indiscrets, leurs déclarations d'amour …

_Assis tout les deux sur un banc, il regardait en silence les eaux miroitantes du lac. Leur frais du soir se chargeait des senteurs de sève et d'herbe mouillée. Hermione avait posé sa tête conte l'épaule de Severus et celui-ci caressait distraitement son dos. _

_Ce fut Severus qui rompit le silence._

_« Que vas-tu faire après Poudlard »_

_« Je ne me projette pas aussi loin dans l'avenir tu sais »_

_« Il faudra bien pourtant » Répondit-il._

_« Alors je ferais n'importe quoi du moment que se soit près de toi »_

_Le maître des potions tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Leurs yeux étaient irrésistiblement attirés les uns vers les autres. Hermione avança une main et caressa doucement la joue de son professeur. Son regard était emplit d'amour et de passion qui ne demandait qu'à s'ouvrir a lui._

_« Tout ce que je veux » Poursuivit-elle « c'est être avec toi »_

_« Hermione … »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« Je sais » murmura t-il _

_Il l'attira à lui dans un baiser passionné, enlacés si fortement que personne n'aurait pu les séparer. Personne n'aurait dû les séparer … _

Je t'aime.

C'est trois mots avait scellé leur destin. Un destin qui aurait dû être emprunt de bonheur et de joie éternelle. La mort les aurait bien sûr séparé mais il pensait mourir ensemble. _Liés même dans la mort._

Hermione ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était arrivée devant le grand Hall de Poudlard. Elle pénétra dans l'immense entrée et fit quelques pas en regardant autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé. Une foule de souvenir l'assaillit de nouveaux jusqu'à lui en apporter les larmes aux yeux. Elle fit quelques pas vers la Grande Salle et contempla le plafond magique. Il reflétait parfaitement le temps extérieur un soleil franc entouré de frêles nuages. La jeune femme prit plaisir à sillonner entre les quatre grande table Serpentard, Serdaigle, Griffondor et Pouffsouffle, ses pas raisonnaient contre les épais murs de pierre où bientôt retentiraient les rires des collégiens, le bruit des couverts dans les assiettes, le tintement des carafes de jus de citrouille contre les verres, la répartition dans les maisons, le fameux discours de bienvenue du Directeur qui serait dit maintenant pas McGonagall.

Des pas secs et rapides la stoppèrent net dans son élan de nostalgie. La jeune femme reconnue sans aucun problème la démarche de McGonagall.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face au visage ridé mais souriant de sa Directrice.

« Miss Granger ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! » 

Hermione s'avança d'un pas et serra chaleureusement la main tendue.

« Bonjour Professeur McGonagall »

« Venez ma chère, nous allons allez dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler »

La jeune femme suivit McGonagall dans le dédale des couloirs de l'école et se retrouva devant l'entrée de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore.

« _Phénix_ » annonça t-elle.

Le tableau pivota et elles montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon.

Hermione se retint de sourire. Il était assez amusant de voir le décalage entre Minerva et Albus en ce qui concernait le choix des mots passe et reconnaissait que le professeur de métamorphose avait des goûts beaucoup plus sobres et moins insolites.

La nouvelle directrice n'avait absolument rien modifié dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il y avait peut être un peu plus d'organisation et de rangement mais tout autant d'objets étranges trônaient sur les étagères et les commodes. Les portraits des différents chefs d'établissement tapissaient encore le mur et également celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Miss Granger » dit-il joyeusement.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore »

Hermione remarqua que Minerva évitait soigneusement de tourner la tête vers le tableau. Elle fit signe à la jeune femme de s'asseoir.

« Du th ? »

« Avec plaisir »

Elle agita sa baguette et une théière et deux tasses de porcelaine bleue se posèrent en douceur sur le bureau.

McGonagall les remplit tout deux soigneusement jusqu'à rebord et en tendit une à Hermione.

« Comment vous sentez vous ma chère ? »

« Je vais assez bien »

Sa voix était crispée.

« Vous savez Hermione, vous avez le droit de dire que rien ne vas, après ce qu'il s'est passé … »

Hermione n'était pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« L'attaque des Mangemort a été un rude coup, mais ça va » Assura la jeune femme.

« Je ne parlait pas de cela » Répondit McGonagall, imperturbable.

Devant l'air perplexe d'Hermione, elle poursuivit.

« Voire Severus Rogue mourir sous vos yeux n'a pas du être facile … »

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Son visage abasourdi fit tristement sourire son ancien professeur.

« Allons Hermione, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je n'était pas au courant ? Je l'étais depuis le début et le professeur Dumbledore également. Il était si heureux pour vous deux, il n'avait jamais vu Severus aussi bien de sa vie »

Hermione garda un silence prudent.

« Personne ne vous aurais blâmer Hermione. Severus méritait d'être aimé tout comme vous et je sais que cela a dû être difficile d'admettre sa mort. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur McGonagall » Dit Hermione d'une voix pleine d'amertume « j'ai parfaitement assimiler le fait qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. C'est bien là le problème. »

La boule douloureuse dans sa gorge se forma à nouveau.

« Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais ? Vous allez mal, vous n'êtes même pas venu à la cérémonie fêtée la victoire, vous étiez pourtant une des héroïnes de cette bataille. »

« Sans Severus, la victoire n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. »

Hermione rougit et craignit un instant d'être aller trop loin dans ses confessions. McGonagall se redressa.

« Si je vous aie fait venir, c'est pour vous proposer quelque chose qui pourrait peut être bien vous aider. En tant que Directrice de cette école, je ne suis plus en mesure d'assurer les cours de métamorphose, je manque cruellement de temps et les candidats assez qualifiés pour ce poste ne se bouscule pas, alors je vous propose le poste de professeur de Métamorphose. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais, je n'ai fait aucune études, je ne … »

« Allons Hermione, vous êtes parfaitement qualifiée pour ce travail, vous avez toujours été ma meilleur élève, j'ai confiance en vous, mais vous pouvez encore réfléchir un peu si … »

« J'accepte »

Elle ne se sentait pas prête à réfléchir. McGonagall haussa un sourcil.

« Je réfléchie beaucoup trop en ce moment » dit Hermione, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

« Très bien Hermione » dit-elle satisfaite.

Hermione se leva pour partir. Avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna.

« Professeur, avez-vous trouver un nouveau professeur de potion ? »

McGonagall lui fit un triste sourire.

« J'en ai trouvé un, effectivement mais soyez cependant assurée qu'il ne pourras jamais égaler Severus Rogue. »

Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ? :-p


	4. Professeur

Coucou tout le monde, je suis désolé de mon retard mais j'ai fait une pose dans mes fics et je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews mais je remercie cependant tout le monde pour vos gentils commentaires !

Ce chapitre, je ne le trouve pas génial mais il est nécessaire et la surprise apparaîtra dans le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture !

Dilwyn

¤¤¤ Chapitre IV : Professeur ¤¤¤

« La plus haute forme d'espérance, c'est le désespoir surmonté. » G. Bernanos

Hermione posa sa lourde valise sur le lit de ses nouveaux quartiers. La jeune femme était logée tout près de la salle de métamorphose. Ses appartements possédaient une large chambre/séjour avec tables, fauteuils et lit en baldaquins. Une large cheminée trônait sur le coté gauche. En face, une vaste salle de bain finement décoré en bleu pâle. Une petite porte sur la droite donnait accès directement à son bureau. L'ensemble du mobilier était en bois de rose ou en chêne massif et tout avait très belle allure.

Pas très motivé pour ranger se affaire tout de suite, Hermione s'assit à sa table, un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre à la main et commença à écrire une longue lettre à Harry pour lui expliquer sa situation et le prier de venir la voir le plus vite possible.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Intriguée, la jeune femme se leva. McGonagall avait-elle oublié de lui dire quelque chose ? Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Remus Lupin.

« Bonjour Hermione ! » Claironna t-il.

« Remus ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais l ? »

« Je suis le nouveaux professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Je reprends du service. »

Hermione sourit. Avoir Remus Lupin comme collègue pendant l'année serait certainement très agréable le loup garou avait un don naturel pour la gentillesse et la générosité.

« Ne reste pas là, entre. »

Lupin pénétra dans la pièce. Hermione se dépêcha de signer la lettre et de la cacheter, elle la monterait à la volière un peu avant la Répartition.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je vais très bien, surtout depuis que Minerva m'a rappelé pour ce poste, ça me fera du bien de faire un peu autre chose que de me lamenter sur ma condition. Mais et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on ne t'a pas vu à Pré au Lard ? il n'y à pas eut de problème j'espère ? »

« Non tout vas bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! » le rassura Hermione. « J'avais juste envie de souffler après cette attaque au ministère »

« Mais tu n'est même pas venue lorsqu' Harry a reçu l'ordre de Merlin, ni même pour la célébration de la victoire … »

« Je sais Remus » répliqua t-elle légèrement agacée « je ne me sentait pas très bien, c'est tout. »

Lupin ne poussa pas son interrogatoire plus loin.

« Tu viens, ça va être l'heure de la Répartition. »

« Oui, mais il faut d'abord que j'aille déposer cette lettre à la volière. »

¤¤¤

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la volière pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, tout le monde était pratiquement installé. Les élèves bavardaient gaiement en un brouhaha continuel et pourtant si agréable aux oreilles d'Hermione. Elle s'assit à la table des professeurs entre McGonagall et Lupin. Elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers la place où aurait dû se retrouver Severus et tomba sur un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux gris clair, courts, un visage à la peau tannée et aux yeux limpides.

Hermione détourna bien vite la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait déjà une aversion profonde pour cet homme. Après tout il était à la place de Severus Rogue, il essayait de le remplacer mais personne ne pourrait prendre sa place.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Allons Hermione, pensa t-elle, tu est en train de devenir aussi amer et désagréable que Severus, il a déteint sur toi !

Elle fut interrompue dans ses sombres pensées lorsque les premières années firent leurs entrées accompagnées de Hagrid qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. McGonagall avait dû l'avertir de son arrivée.

La nouvelle Directrice se leva et vint se placer à côté de l'éternel Choixpeau magique, un long parchemin dans sa main.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerais le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez réparti dans vos Maisons. »

Un frisson d'inquiétude parcourut les jeunes visages.

« Aletrew Eléonore ! »

Une fillette blonde s'approcha.

« Pouffsouffle ! »

« Flever Dona ! »

Une fille aux lunettes proéminente coiffa le Choixpeau.

« Serdaigle ! »

« Harris Kurt! »

Vaniteux, un garçon aux mèches rebelles s'assit sur le tabouret.

« Serpentard ! »

Et la répartition se poursuivit pendant dix bonnes minutes. Chaque maison avait reçut son quota d'élèves et McGonagall se leva pour entamer son discours.

« Pour commencer, Bienvenue à tous ! Pour les anciens de Poudlard il y aura du changement cette année, je voudrais donc vous présenter le nouveau personnel de Poudlard. Tout d'abord, avec mes fonction de directrice de l'école, je ne pourrais continuer d'assurer mes cours, j'ai donc nommer Hermione Granger pour me remplacer en tant que professeur et Directrice de Griffondor. »

Une salve chaleureuse d'applaudissement fit écho.

« Comme vous devez le savoir tous » Poursuivit McGonagall « Severus Rogue nous a quitté et j'ai donc nommé monsieur Isaac Norton pour le remplacer en tant que maître des potions et Directeur de Serpentard »

Le regard froid qu'il déposa sur les élèves dissuada même le plus hardi à applaudir.

« Bien sûr, Mr Remus Lupin, reprend son pose de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et je tiens à vous présenter Anatole Burns, qui remplacera le professeur Flitwick qui a décidé de prendre sa retraite. »

Hermione tourna la tête en même temps que les élèves vers l'extrémité gauche de la table. Une jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années se leva et fit un petit salue. De haute taille, les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux bleus, il ne semblait pas très à l'aise d'être le sujet de tant d'observation.

Minerva McGonagall étouffa une quinte de toux.

« Bien, je crois que le festin peut commencer ! »

Des dizaines de plats différents déferlèrent sur les tables, apportant des effluves odorants de viandes grillées et de plats en sauces. Tout le monde mangea avec appétit mais Hermione avait du mal à faire comme tout le monde. Elle était restée tellement de temps sans rien manger à part quelques fruits ou bien un morceau de pain, qu'elle en avait perdu le goût des aliments. Elle se força cependant à avaler son ragoût pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Alors quel effet ça te fait d'être professeur ? » Engagea Lupin.

« Je suis très contente et assez terrorisée ! «

« Tu ne mange pas beaucoup… » Fit-il remarquer.

« Oh c'est que je suis en train de me demander quel bourde je vais bien pouvoir faire demain dès mon premier jour de cours alors, ça me noue un peu l'estomac. »

« Tu t'en sortira bien Hermione »

« J'espère… »

Le repas se termina dans le calme et avant qu'elle ne rentre dans ses quartiers, Hermione croisa Ginny Weasley en chemin. La jeune fille terminait sa septième année d'études à Poudlard.

« Salut Hermione ! Oh pardon, Professeur Granger ! »

« Non arrêtes Ginny, pour toi se sera toujours Hermione. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme en avait assez d'entendre cette question à longueur de temps.

« Oui, je vais bien »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, il te fallait un travail à Poudlard, tu est faites pour ça ! »

« Merci Ginny »

« Tu as vu la tête du nouveau Professeur de Potions ? Je croyais qu'il pouvait pas y avoir pire que Rogue mais l ! »

« Comment ça pire que Rogue, qu'est ce que Rogue à a voir là dedans ?!! » Hurla presque Hermione.

Quelques élèves se retournèrent. Ginny paraissait terrorisée par le changement d'humeur de son ancienne camarade. Pourquoi la simple évocation de Rogue la faisait réagir comme ça ?

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » Murmura t-elle.

Elle se glaça devant le regard d'Hermione.

« Miss Weasley, ne vous avisez plus jamais d'insulter un enseignant, même si il n'est plus de ce monde ! »

Sur ceux, elle tourna les talons et monta se terrer directement dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte et se jeta sur son lit en pleurant. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soi aussi compliqué. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé à Ginny sur ce ton, la jeune Griffondor n'y était strictement pour rien, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Hermione se sentit écoeurée par sa propre attitude. Une loque humaine, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle n'était même plus capable de respecter ses propres amis qui ne voulait que son bien.

Ses pleurs l'entraînèrent une fois encore dans les méandres de ses souvenirs …

_« Retenue Granger ! Ce soir a 19 h 00 ! » _

_Hermione secoua la tête, vaincue. Rogue avait encore trouver le moyen de la punir. Elle rangea ses affaires de potion et sortit en vitesse de la salle suivit de Ron et Harry._

_« Et ben là, je suis impressionner ! Pour une fois que ce n'est ni Harry ni moi les deux élus pour les retenus de Rogue !_

_Hermione je te plains »_

_Hermione se força à sourire._

_« Deux heures de retenue ça devrais être vite passé … » _

_A 18 h 55, Hermione parcourait les couloirs rapidement pour se rendre au bureau de Rogue. Elle n'avait pas entendus les ricanements sourds dans son dos et elle continua son chemin._

_Tout d'un coup elle se retourna. Quelque chose venait de la frôler, comme un vent glacé puis les ricanements reprirent. Hermione ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, quelqu'un était en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Elle accéléra le pas pour se réfugier dans le bureau de Rogue lorsqu'un sort l'atteignit entre les deux omoplates._

_D'un seul coup, de violentes décharges électriques lui vrillèrent le corps et une douleur atroce la fit basculer par terre. Le maléfice stoppa des effets assez rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle suffoqua. Quelqu'un la tira par les cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête et lui coinça le bras dans le dos en le tordant._

_Il lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle avait envie d'hurler mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir et elle se mordit si violement la lèvres qu'un petit filet de sang coula. A travers ses larmes, elle reconnut le visage pencher sur elle, le regard mauvais. C'était un Serpentard à qui elle avait enlevé des points et mit en retenue pour s'en être prit à une première année._

_Il la gifla violement et la laissa retomber par terre._

_« Voilà tout ce que tu mérites Granger. »_

_Il s'enfuit en courant. _

_Hermione se releva toute tremblante. Elle se mit en route vers le bureau de Rogue, en larmes. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, elle s'essuya grossièrement le visage, en essayant de cacher ses pleurs et le sang._

_Elle frappa et entra._

_« Vous êtes en retard Granger, cinq points en moins pour Griffondor »_

_Il n'avait pas remarqué son visage. La jeune fille gardait ostensiblement la tête baissée._

_« Pardon »_

_Lorsqu'elle fut à la lueur des bougies, il se figea._

_« Par Merlin, Miss Granger qu'avez-vous encore fait ! » _

_« Ce n'est rien professeur, je suis tomber c'est tout. »_

_Rogue ne l'écouta pas et la prit sévèrement par les épaules. Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise. La jeune fille évitait toujours son regard. Severus se dirigea vers une petite armoire derrière son bureau et sortit une minuscule fiole remplie d'un liquide translucide comme de l'eau. Un instant Hermione se figea en croyant reconnaître du Veritaserum._

_« Ce n'est qu'un désinfectant, Miss » Ajouta t-il devant sa mine déconfite._

_Il prit ensuite un mouchoir blanc dans sa poche et en trempa l'extrémité dans le flacon qu'il reboucha. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui saisit le menton. Avec des gestes sûr mais doux, il appliqua le désinfectant sur sa lèvre ouverte. La jeune fille ressentie d'abord une vive douleur puis un soulagement évident lorsque la plaie commença à se refermer._

_Un instant leur yeux se croisèrent et Hermione crut voir de la bienveillance dans les prunelles noires de son professeur. Quand il voulait il savait se montrer prévenant et un peu plus humain il n'était pas obliger de faire cela mais pourtant il s'affairait à soigner la jeune fille qu'il aurait très bien pu envoyer chez Mme Pomfresh ou bien pire, complètement l'ignorer._

_Perdue dans sa contemplation, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que Rogue lui ait relâché le menton. Sa lèvre était entièrement guérie. Elle rougit soudainement en pensant qu'elle devait avoir l'air passablement stupide à le fixer de cette manière. Elle releva la tête vers lui et fut étonné de le voir plutôt amusé par la situation._

_« Je vais me mettre au travail » dit-elle pour se donner une contenance._

_Severus Rogue se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif._

_Depuis ce jour et au fil des semaines, Hermione n'avait cessé de repenser à lui et remarqua au bout d'un moment que son attitude envers elle changeait petit à petit. Il se montrait moins sec et cruelle allant même jusqu'à lui laisser la parole en cours. Finalement, Hermione aurait pu peut être remercier se Serpentard de l'avoir blessé ce jour là …_

Aller surprise dans le prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! __


	5. Aveux douloureux

Bonjour à tous !

Bon cette fois ci je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon retard en ce qui concerne les chapitre, je ne peux que vous présenter mes plus plates excuses et vous laisser lire la suite !

Dilwyn

Chapitre V : Aveux douloureux

« L'amour, que ce feu brûle encore à l'âge où tout s'éteint. » Victor Hugo

Hermione replaça pour la énième fois ses livres dans l'ancienne classe de McGonagall qui était désormais la sienne. Elle jeta un dernier regard minutieux à la salle pour s'assurer que tout était rangé à sa place, au millimètre près. La jeune femme n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont allait se dérouler ses cours, ni quelles bêtises ou erreurs elle allait sortir le premier jour. Suivre les leçon d'un professeur bien caché et installés confortablement derrière sa chaise n'avait rien avoir avec le fait d'enseigner à une bande de gamins inculte les yeux rivés sur vous.

Gamins incultes ? Je commence à me comporter comme Severus, il faut que je me surveille, pensa t-elle.

La cloche retentit.

Au bout de quelques minutes de totale panique dans les couloirs, la classe des Serdaigle de première année réussit à faire un rang à peu près correct. Hermione vint les accueillir devant la salle et leur fit un sourire maladroit.

« Entrez »

Les jeunes enfants obéirent et se repartirent deux par deux sur les tables, beaucoup trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione. Bientôt, elle sentit une trentaine de paire d'yeux rivés sur elle.

« Tout d'abord bonjour tout le monde. Je suis le professeur Granger. Dans cette classe vous étudierez la métamorphose qui est une des disciplines magiques les plus délicate aussi je vous demanderai le plus grand sérieux pendant mes cours. »

Par Merlin ! Elle avait réussi à dire tout cela sas un tremblement excessif dans la voix ! Elle retourna à son bureau et fit l'appel.

« Bien. Cette année votre programme se divisera en deux parties. Nous consacrerons le premier trimestre aux sortilèges de métamorphose basiques et les deux derniers trimestre nous permettrons d'aborder les métamorphoses complètes sur les êtres vivants »

Elle laissa le temps aux élèves d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de poursuivre. Elle agita sa baguette vers le grand tableur noir où était inscrit la première leçon : _Sortilèges Basiques de Métamorphose_

« Vous copiez les définition des sortilèges et vous me les apprendrez par cœur pour la semaine prochaine. »

Pendant tout le reste de l'heure, elle n'entendit plus que le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin et s'amusa donc à regarder les mines concentrées sur leurs feuilles. C'était tellement attendrissant de voir leur attitude juvénile si prompte et assidue au travail, tout comme elle à leur âge.

Bientôt la cloche annonça la fin du cours et les Serdaigle rangèrent en hâte leurs affaires. La jeune femme contempla son emploi du temps : son prochain cours était un cours commun Griffondor et Serpentard de sixième année, le combat sera rude.

Après une dure journée de travail Hermione estima qu'elle ferait bien d'aller prendre une tasse de thé pour calmer son anxiété. Elle ferma sa classe et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, espérant y trouver Remus Lupin.

Une unique personne se trouvait dans la salle ; Anatole Burns, le nouveau professeur de Sortilèges. Il fit un sourire chaleureux à la jeune femme et avança une main qu'elle serra brièvement, mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour Hermione, nous n'avons pas eut l'occasion de faire connaissance hier soir »

« Bonjour Anatole »

« Alors, vous êtes nouvelle ici, comme moi, comment trouvez vous les lieux ? »

« Oh, j'ai fait mes études ici, c'est comment dire … un retour au source en quelques sortes. »

« Du th ? »

« Euh oui … »

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Depuis la mort de Severus, elle avait un mal fou à communiquer avec les gens, mais les amis très proche. Ce parfait inconnu lui, semblait très à l'aise.

Il lui tendit une tasse de thé fumante.

« J'ai fait mes études à Dumstrang » expliqua t-il « Poudlard est nouveau pour moi ? »

La jeune femme se contenta s'un signe de tête amicale.

« On m'a dit que vous aviez été une des héroïne de l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la guerre contre Voldemort … »

Hermione se figea.

« Ah oui ? Et qui vous a dit ceci ? »

« Remus Lupin »

« Il est vrai que j'ai combattu aux côté de l'Ordre mais ça ne fait pas de moi une héroïne, loin de là … »

« Vous êtes une ami d'Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

Hermione sentait la moutarde lui venir au nez. Cet homme était de plus en plus indiscret.

« Oui, c'est exact » Répliqua t-elle d'une voix froide.

« Alors vous connaissez également Severus Rogue »

La jeune femme renversa un peu de thé sur sa robe.

« Comment le connaissez vous ? » Demanda t-elle.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui, le Directeur de Dumstrang semblait le connaître, qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort venait faire dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

« Ce – n'était – pas – un – Mangemort » dit-elle la voix saccadée par la fureur.

« Ok …euh …excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas … »

« J'ai un cours à assurer ! »

Hermione tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Elle referma violement la porte et prit la direction du parc. Il n'y avait personne dehors, l'air était frais et revigorant. La jeune femme aspira une goulée d'oxygène pur et essaya de détendre ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

Plus le temps passait et plus son chagrin augmentait. Tout ceci ne finirait donc jamais, qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre fins à ses souffrances si ce n'était le suicide.

Une vague de sanglot emplit sa gorge douloureuse. Non, elle n'irait pas jusqu'au suicide, c'était contre sa nature. Le suicide était une preuve de faiblesse et elle n'était pas faible …

Et pourtant regarde toi ma vieille, pensa t-elle, tu ne ressemble plus à rien si ce n'est à un tas de sanglots incessants !

Elle se laissa tomber contre un arbre et appuya sa tête contre le tronc rugueux. Elle laissa ses larmes prendre le dessus. La jeune femme ne faisait même plus attention à l'écorce qui griffait la peau de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose d'autre que pleurer.

Une main appuya sur son épaule. Hermione sursauta et rencontra le visage chaleureux de Remus.

« Hermione mais qu'est ce que tu fais là … mais, dans quel était est tu ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie empreint d'amertume et de souffrance.

« Tu … tu est malade ? » demanda t-il, inquiet devant son accès de folie.

Hermione ne tint plus.

« Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait de moi Remus ? Tu as vu ce que je suis devenue ? »

Le loup garou ne semblait pas comprendre.

« J'ai essayé de supporter, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour être courageuse mais je n'en peut plus, je suis si fatiguée ! »

Elle faillit s'étrangler à moitié avec ses sanglots. Remus s'agenouilla près d'elle est la prit silencieusement dans ses bras en la berçant doucement.

« Hermione, si tu m'expliquais … »

« Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonn ? Il m'avait promis de ne jamais me quitter ! »

La jeune femme sanglotait sans retenue sur son épaule.

« Qui Hermione ? Qui t'as abandonnée ? »

Elle se redressa.

« La seule personne qui avait de la réelle valeur à mes yeux … »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens comme si la réponse s'y trouvait.

« Severus Rogue » Lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

Hermione et Remus était adossé à un arbre près du lac. De temps en temps, un tentacule du calamar géant émergeait de la surface miroitante et faisait fuir les quelques oiseaux dérivant sur l'eau. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchit et la nuit commençait à tomber. La ligne d'Horizon se teintait peu à peu d'une intense couleur pourpre au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait.

« Et voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire. » Dit Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

Elle lui avait tout dit, tout raconter, depuis sa première entrevue avec Severus jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle regarda Lupin qui semblait songeur.

« Et bien vas-y, dis-le ? » soupira t-elle, agressive.

Il paraissait étonné.

« Dire quoi ? »

« Que ça te dégoûte ! »

« Voyons Hermione comment peux tu penser une chose pareil ?! »

« Tu haïssais Severus … »

« Non je ne le haïssais pas, c'est lui qui refusais qu'on l'approche. »

Hermione garda le silence un instant.

« Aie-je eu raison de tout te dire ? » demanda t-elle finalement.

« Bien sûr, tu aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un beaucoup plus tôt, ce n'est pas bon de garder ces choses pour soit »

Il faisait complètement nuit et l'obscurité les enveloppait totalement. Remus se leva et tendit une main à Hermione. Il la souleva du sol et firent les derniers mètres jusqu'au château en silence, tout comme il se quittèrent. Hermione regagna ses appartement, lasse. Une fois rentrée et la porte bouclée, elle tendit sa baguette et alluma les bougies.

Un homme aux cheveux longs noirs se tenait au centre de la pièce.

Hermione sentit ses jambes défaillir et un seul mot pu franchir ses lèvres :

« Severus … »

Pour avoir la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !


	6. Le Ciel et la Terre

Chapitre VI : Le Ciel et la Terre

« Aimer pour vivre c'est de l'homme, aimer pour aimer c'est presque de l'ange. » Lamartine.

« Severus »

Les secondes s'écoulaient sans qu'Hermione n'attente aucun geste. Elle continuait de fixer son ancien amant à la lueur des bougies. Son cerveau refusait tout simplement de le croire, de se fier à ses yeux.

C'était pourtant bien Severus Rogue qui se tenait devant elle, le visage impassible mais les yeux brillants étrangement. Rien n'avait changé chez lui, tout au moins en apparence, les mêmes robes lourdes et noires, les mêmes cheveux à l'aspect graisseux, le nez crochu, les yeux couleur d'encre …

Hermione était toujours aussi raide qu'une statue. Severus fit un pas en avant.

« Hermione »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La jeune femme fut prise de tremblements convulsifs et elle éclata en sanglots, une main contre sa bouche. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. La joie ? La peur ? La désillusion ? La colère ?

Son amant s'approcha d'elle et tendit les bras pour la ramener vers lui. Hermione fit un bond brutal en arrière. Severus paraissait étonné par ce geste de crainte. Il ne l'était certainement pas autant qu'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle était tout bonnement terrifiée et il y avait de quoi. L'homme qui voulait la prendre dans ses bras n'était autre que son amour mort et enterré.

« Hermione, ce n'est que moi. »

Cette voix si profonde et douce, si calme et apaisante et ce parfum d'herbes séchées, touchant agréablement les sens. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Elle resta cependant à une distance respectable.

« Tu n'est pas réel, tu est mort ! Va t'en ! »

« Je suis bien réel Hermione » Dit-il calmement « Regarde. »

Il avança doucement une main vers elle et en profita pour s'approcher discrètement. Avec délicatesse, il effleura son bras avec ses doigts. Le contact ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de seconde mais Hermione frissonna. Elle ne savait si la peur y était pour quelque chose.

Severus resta près d'elle mais ne fit aucun geste en trop. Hermione avait cessé complètement de pleurer. Elle le fixait étrangement, son visage plus pâle que d'habitude. La jeune femme semblait essayer de retrouver la parole comme si elle cherchait les mots au plus profond de sa gorge, comme si ses paroles restaient ostensiblement coincées.

« Désolé, mais tu me fais peur ! »

Son ton était agressif et sur la défensive. A son grand étonnement Severus lui sourit.

« Très bien » Murmura t-il.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se positionna à la fenêtre, faisant mine de regarder le parc envelopper dans l'obscurité. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il reste à côté d'elle. Elle n'osa cependant pas bouger.

« Je ne pensais jamais revoir un tel spectacle » Murmura t-il, les yeux rivés sur la forêt interdite. « Jamais je ne pensais revoir Poudlard. Les choses n'ont pas tant changée en mon absence. C'est amusant de voir à quel point le passage de notre vie est insignifiant. La plupart du temps notre séjour sur terre ne change rien au monde. Ma présence auprès de Poudlard aura-t-elle changé quelque chose ? Aie-je apporté moi aussi une contribution ? Se souviens t-on de moi ? »

Hermione l'écoutais à peine, elle était complètement hypnotisée par sa voix. Cette même voix qu'elle avait tant espérer entendre encore une fois. Elle se serait damnée et vendue pour l'entendre à nouveau parler.

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Je n'aie peut être contribuer à rien dans ma vie ou celle des autres, mais toi, tu as contribué à tout pour la mienne. »

Une unique larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda t'elle, presque implorante. « Pourquoi est tu l ? »

« Je ne supportais plus de te voir souffrir. »

Il recommença à avancer vers elle, doucement.

« Chaque jour, chaque heure, je t'observais, je te regardais détruire ta vie, te torturer sans cesse, t'infliger mille tourments à cause de moi. »

Severus était maintenant très près d'elle. La jeune femme ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner. Il avança sa main vers son visage, avec lenteur, lui permettant de se retirer si elle le souhaitait. Bientôt, ses doigts touchèrent la peau douce de sa joue, ils tracèrent le contour des muscles souillés par les larmes. Le contact de sa main était chaud et infiniment agréable. Une sensation depuis longtemps oubliée lui revint en mémoire. Des souvenirs d'heures riches en émotions, en amour aussi. Par ce simple effleurement Severus ravivait sans le savoir une flamme depuis longtemps étouffée et ténue. Une flamme qui ne demandait qu'à s'élever et irradier de toute sa lumière.

Dans un soupir, Hermione se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant. Elle enfouit son visage dans le noir profond de ses robes, espérant ne plus jamais devoir s'en échapper. Elle sentit avec un infini soulagement, des bras l'entourer et la serrer fort, réchauffant son corps frêle et glacé.

Ne se préoccupant plus de la logique, Hermione releva la tête et quémanda un baiser. Severus sourit et se pencha vers elle, capturant ses lèvres passionnément. La jeune femme se laissa complètement aller, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour approfondir le baiser.

Ils restèrent profondément enlacés, ne se préoccupant pas des heures qui s'écoulaient.

Severus approfondi le baiser et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione se retira brusquement.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-il étonné.

« Je … Je suis désolé, mais tout va un peu trop vite pour moi. »

Il lui fit un sourire qu'Hermione ne pu déchiffrer mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Ce n'était qu'une impression ténue et éloignée mais c'était bien présent. Cette sensation eut pour effet de la faire reculer un peu plus.

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

« Ne crois pas que … »

« Ce n'est rien. Je comprend »

Severus lui sourit à nouveau et tourna les talons pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Murmura la jeune femme.

Le sombre professeur n'eut pas besoin de plus de précision. La question lui apparut claire comme de l'eau.

« La magie ne se limite pas à la simple vie des mortels. Le corps du sorcier meurt mais son âme conserve le don magique qu'elle a reçut à sa naissance. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts ! »

Elle s'en voulu pour son ton un peu brusque mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il se contenta de replonger son regard dans le noir béant de la cheminée glacée.

« Tu te souviens du charme de protection qui avait été placé sur Harry Potter lorsque sa mère a sacrifié sa vie par amour pour lui ? »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête dans une attitude impassible. Pourtant lorsqu'il touna les yeux vers elle et accrocha son regard avec le sien, elle perdit de sa confiance.

« Lily Potter a fait – sans réellement le vouloir – appel à l'ancienne magie. Une forme de puissance que ne se base que sur les sentiments et l'instinct. La baguette n'est plus d'aucune utilité. L'amour, qu'une mère éprouve pour son enfant devient alors le plus puissant et le plus invincible des boucliers. Il est immuable et indélébile car un lien relie alors les deux êtres. »

Sans cesser de la fixer intensément, Severus se leva de son fauteuil et vint se placer à genoux devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

« Depuis cette attaque, je n'est cessé d'être près de toi. Je ressentait ta peine et ta douleur, chaque nuit je te parlais dans ton sommeil mais malgré mes tentatives tu es restée sourde à mes paroles. Tu ne m'entendais pas. Je sentais ton esprit qui se débattait de plus en plus et chaque jour, ton âme devenait un peu plus intouchable. »

Hermione détourna ses yeux emplit de larmes. La douleur était trop forte.

« C'est l'ancienne magie qui m'a envoyé ici. Je ne suis ici que pour toi. Pour te montrer la voie et non pour te torturer. Si tu veux que je parte, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. »

Il attrapa son menton d'un doigt pour la forcer à le regarder.

« N'aie pas peur de moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, ne supportant plus son regard pénétrant sur elle. Lentement, il se remit sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

Elle sembla enfin sortir de sa transe et se leva à son tour pour se diriger vers lui d'un pas chancelant. Avec prudence, elle vint se blottir contre lui et sentit une main se poser dans son dos et une autre caresser ses cheveux.

« Il n'y a qu'une personne ici qui me fasse peur et c'est moi. » Murmura t-elle.

Elle se décolla un peu de lui pour le regarder.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en aller ? »

« Si tu ne le souhaite pas. »

« Restes près de moi, ce soir »

Il embrassa son front et la poussa gentiment jusqu'à son lit. Il l'aida à s'allonger et rabattit les draps sur ses épaules. La jeune femme se recroquevilla contre l'oreiller, comme un enfant. Après une dernière caresse dans ses cheveux, Severus prit une chaise et se plaça à ses côtés, là ou il pourrait la contempler toute la nuit.

A suivre ...

Alors, contents de revoir Severus ?

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ?


	7. La Lumière des Anges

Heu … vous souvenez vous de moi ? Bref désolé de prendre autant de temps pour les update mais un visrus sur mon ordi m'avait effacé toute l'histoire que j'avais commencé et ça ma un peu décourager mais je vais essayé de recommencer alors voilà le nouveau chapitre mais avant réponse aux reviews !

**RAR** :

**Mily** : Comment j'ai fait pour faire revenir Severus ? Je sais pas ! LOL relis le chapitre 6, Severus en explique une partie mais pour avoir l'explication en entier, il faudra attendre un peu !

**Punkies** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que le retour de Rogue est un mystère mais tu auras l'explication complète dans peu de temps !

**Kyana**** Lupin** : Tu a lu une fic similaire au chap 6 ! OO Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je n'ai pas réédité.

**Kyanou**** Lupin** : désolé pour l'attente mais voilà la suite !

**Tite fille de lavaltrou** : Merci et voilà la suite !

**Severia**** Dousbrune** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Chimgrid** : Je n'imaginais pas Hermione autrement qu'en étant terrorisée, même si il y a plein de fantôme à Poudlard. Pour la résurrection l'explication complète sera dans un ou deux chapitre mais il y a un début d'explication dans le 6 !

**Blade** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

**Nimp3** : désolé pour l'attente ! c'est mon ordi qu'il faut taper ! pas moi !

**Khalan** : ne t'inquiète pas pour Severus et Hermione, il arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver mais pas de conclusion attive avant la fin !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Merci pour ta review, je n'oublie pas les autres mais après les avoir toutes perdue, je suis un peu découragée !

**Aurélia** : je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te répondre ! il faut attendre la suite !

**Black Namy Cassy** : Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, la situation d'Hermione et de Severus est loin de se résoudre !

**Virg05** : Merci beaucoup et tiens, voilà la suite !

**U.****.Hermy** : Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te dire !

**Siryanne** : Alors tu connais Truly, Madly, Deeply, c'est vrai que c'est un excellent film et je m'e suis un peu inspirée. Je trouvais l'histoire très touchante et j'avais evie d'en faire quelque chose de similaire avec mon couple préféré ! ;-)

Chapitre VII : La Lumière des Anges

¤¤¤

L'amour a son instinct,  
il sait trouver le chemin du coeur  
comme le plus faible insecte marche à sa fleur  
avec une irrésistible volonté.

- Honoré de Balzac -

¤¤¤

Hermione se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir un poids sur le cœur et pendant un instant, elle ne savait pas d'où ce tiraillement venait.

Mais tout doucement, comme du font d'un puit, les souvenirs de la veille remontèrent en écho jusqu'à son esprit. Une violente vague de larmes s'abattit silencieusement sur elle bien avant q'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

La présence de Severus avait été bien réelle et maintenant elle avait peur de regarder autour d'elle et de se rendre compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un songe infiniment douloureux.

Rogue était-il toujours là ?

Des coups frénétiques à la porte la firent sursauter.

Elle se leva prestement de son lit en essayant d'ignorer le fait de ne pas voir Severus dans la pièce.

En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba sur une McGonagall essoufflée.

« Hermione ! Mais dans quel état êtes vous ! Les cours sont commencés depuis une demi heure ! »

Mince ! Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier ses élèves !

Bien avant que McGonagall ait pu ajouter quelque chose, elle lança :

« Donner moi cinq minutes, professeur ! »

Avec un air pincé, la directrice s'appuya contre le mur dans le couloir. Hermione se dépêcha de rassembler quelques affaires pour s'habiller et fonça dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'elle se dévêtit, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Sursautant légèrement, elle croisa le regard noir de son amant dans un coin de la salle de bain. Il souriait légèrement en la fixant intensément. La jeune femme sentit cette angoisse lancinante s'évaporer et se sentit envahit de soulagement de le voir près d'elle. Seulement, Hermione ne su pas pourquoi mais le fait de le sentir la détailler alors qu'elle était nue la mettait mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise.

Severus sembla remarquer l'étonnante rougeur qui s'étalait sur le visage de sa compagne et gardant son petit sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna galamment pour la laisser se préparer.

La jeune femme enfila une jupe et un chemisier blanc. Elle se regarda un instant dans la glace essayant de discipliner ses cheveux bouclés.

« Tu seras toujours très belle »

Souriante, elle se tourna vers Severus. De nouveau il se mit à la fixer mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle ne ressentait plus de gêne. Peut être était-ce le fait qu'elle n'était plus nue. Ils n'avaient pourtant plus de secret l'un pour l'autre.

Ils se rapprochèrent. L'attraction de leurs deux êtres n'avait pas diminué même après des longs mois de mort et de séparation. Alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient tendrement, l'impression de ne s'être quitté que quelques instants revint aussitôt. Les souvenirs affluaient, les moments qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble étaient rares mais cela les rendait d'autant plus précieux et une bouffé d'allégresse les assaillit au moment où leurs bouches s'unirent, où leurs langues s'effleurèrent.

« Je croyais que tu étais partis » Murmura la jeune femme à son oreille.

« Pourquoi serais-je partis ? »

Elle s'écarta doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle était morte de peur. Le seul fait de savoir que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre puisse se défaire un jour lui soulevait le cœur. Ce nouvel équilibre était si fragile, ce lien qui le rattachait lui aussi à la vie pouvait se déchirer à tout moment.

Elle refoula ses larmes et se força à lui sourire.

« Mais non, bien sûr que tu ne partiras pas »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement mais tant pis. Severus ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau dans un élan de passion. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était leur lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre.

« Hermione ! Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ! »

La jeune femme se figea.

Elle avait complètement oublié McGonagall ! Frustrée, elle se dégagea à contre cœur des bras de son amant et après un dernier regard, elle se rua vers la sortie.

¤¤¤

Jamais donner des cours ne lui avait paru aussi long et elle était si éreintée qu'elle s'affala contre la chaise de bureau professoral. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le silence de la salle de classe était si réconfortant.

Deux coups discrets frappés à la porte la ramenèrent à la réalité. Le professeur d'enchantements se tenait timidement dans l'encadrement de la porte. La jeune femme eut un sourire coupable. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble, elle l'avait brutalement envoyé balader.

« Je vous en pris, entrez ! »

Anatole avança dans la pièce et s'assit en face d'Hermione. Le voir prendre place à la chaise réserver aux élèves, les épaules voûtées et le regard maladroit attendrie la jeune femme. Il semblait si troublé devant elle qu'il en était plus touchant que jamais. Le fait de s'être fait envoyer balader la première fois le rendait beaucoup moins téméraire.

Comme il ne paraissait pas prêt à prendre la parole, la jeune femme s'en chargea.

« Je peux peut être faire quelque chose pour vous, Anatole ? » Demanda t-elle poliment.

« En fait Miss Granger … »

« Hermione »

Il sourit faiblement.

« Hermione. Je voulais m'excusez de mon attitude hier et je m'en veux de vous avoir blessée »

Hermione sourit.

« J'accepte vos excuses mais veuillez aussi accepter les miennes, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de cette façon. Mais promettez moi une chose »

« Je vous écoutes ? »

« Ne cherchez plus à juger quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas. » prévint-elle.

« Vous connaissiez bien Severus Rogue ? »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune enseignante.

« Je le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. »

« Vous étiez plus que des amis, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Hermione lui retourna un regard surpris en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Le jeune homme rougit.

« Je crois que ma discrétion m'a encore fait défaut. » Soupira t-il.

Il y aurait eut seulement quelques heures, elle l'aurait volontiers renvoyé dans sa classe de sortilèges mais le retour soudain et bienheureux de Severus lui avait redonné un peu de joie et de fraîcheur. Les répliques d'Anatole ne l'atteignaient plus du tout.

« Ce n'est rien, mais pour répondre à votre question, nous étions, comment dire … des amis très très proches. »

« Oh je vois ! » dit-il.

Anatole plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et pendant une fraction de seconde, la jeune femme en fut déroutée. Il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Elle détourna vivement le regard en rougissant comme une adolescente.

Si le professeur de sortilèges était gêné, il le cacha parfaitement et se leva de sa chaise.

« Bon, il est temps que je retourne à mon travail, j'ai des copies à corriger ! »

« Quoi déjà ! » S'étrangla la jeune femme.

« Que croyez vous ! Les interrogations surprises de début d'année sont l'idéal pour recommencer à travailler. »

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air faussement sévère du jeune homme. Comment une personne si peu encline à la discipline pouvait bien s'en sortir avec les dernières années de Serpentard ?

Après le départ d'Anatole, Hermione se hâta de préparer quelques livres pour travailler dans ses appartements. Elle était surtout pressée de rejoindre Severus et de passer un peu de temps auprès de lui.

Ses lourds grimoires sous le bras, elle agrippa la poignée de la porte, lorsqu'une toux légère la fit se retourner brusquement. Elle chercha un instant d'où venait l'intrus lorsque son regard fut attiré par un des multiples tableaux de sa salle de classe. Un luxueux cadre entourait la représentation d'une immense cheminée ou un feu ronflait dans l'âtre. Tout près un fauteuil de velours pourpre brillaient et cachait à peine un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée et aux lunettes en forme de demi lune.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » S'écria Hermione.

L'ancien Directeur de Poudlard sourit à travers le tableau.

« Comment allez vous Miss Granger ? »

La jeune fille déposa ses livres, pris une chaise et se rapprocha du cadre. C'était si bon de revoir ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

« Je vais bien, mais je suis si contente de vous revoir ! »

« Moi aussi Miss Granger et je suis surtout content de vous revoir en meilleur forme qu'avant. »

Hermione baissa la tête et sourit discrètement.

« Oui. Maintenant ça va mieux, je m'en sors. »

Dumbledore la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Je vois. Et qu'en pense ce cher Severus ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Peut-être avait-elle mal entendue.

«

Pardon ? »

L'ancien directeur sourit malicieusement.

« Vous m'avez très bien compris, Miss Granger. Allons ! Vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que je n'étais pas au courant ! »

Hermione rougit et resta sans voix. Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle pu penser une seule seconde que Dumbledore ne serait pas au courant !

Voyant qu'Hermione ne parlait toujours pas, le vieil homme poursuivit :

« Je volais justement vous parler Miss Granger »

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est justement à propos de Severus. Voyez vous, après sa mort Severus est souvent venu me parler. Il avait enfin eut ce qu'il voulait, il avait gagné sa rédemption et sa mort bien que tragique pour vous lui accordait le repos éternel, ce repos et cette paix intérieur qu'il a tant désirée pendant tant d'années. Seulement, quelque chose venait troubler cette quiétude et même de là où il était Severus vous voyait souffrir. Il pouvait ressentir cette souffrance et c'était elle seule qui faisait encore son lien entre lui et le monde des vivants. »

L'expression de Dumbledore se fit soudainement plus grave.

« Je suis désolé Miss Granger mais je l'ai supplié de ne pas revenir vers vous. J'ai essayé de lui dire que malgré le chagrin que vous ressentiez vous finiriez pas apaiser cette souffrance et ne garder en mémoire que les plus beaux moment que vous aviez passé ensemble. »

Hermione se sentait fâché des paroles du directeur, comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle aurait pu continuer à avancer sans Severus.

Elle sembla soudainement retrouvé sa voix.

« Je n'aurais pas pu continuez à vivre sans lui ! »

La blessure était encore fraîche dans sa gorge.

Dumbledore soupira.

« Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous avez fait votre le deuil le jour où vous l'avez mis en terre. »

Hermione sentait la colère montée en elle et se manifesta pas des larmes qui emplirent ses yeux.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça change, Severus et revenu pour moi, il a droit maintenant à un nouveau départ ! »

« Vous ne semblez pas comprendre, Miss Granger. Severus Rogue n'a plus sa place ici, il ne la plus depuis longtemps. Vous ne l'avez retrouvé qu'en apparence, tout a changé, il ne sera plus jamais le même et vous le savez ! »

Le ton montait. Hermione s'était levé de sa chaise.

« Je vous en pris Miss Granger, écoutez moi ! Severus à utilisé l'ancienne magie pour vous retrouver et il l'a uniquement fait pour vous mais vous avez au moins une question à vous poser. Vous êtes heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, n'est ce pas ? Mais demandez vous maintenant si lui il est heureux d'être revenu ! »

S'en était trop, Hermione sortit de la pièce en courant sans se retourner jusqu'à ses appartements. Dumbledore lui avait fait trop mal et elle ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage. Comment cet homme qui avait toujours été aussi compréhensif pour tout se retournait maintenant contre elle ?

Elle ferma à double tour sa chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle se rua sur lui et l'embrassa avidement. Elle l'obligea à se diriger avec elle sur le lit et ils s'écroulèrent sur les draps.

Severus rompit tant bien que mal le baiser et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

« Mais que se passe t-il ? Tu as pleuré ? »

« Tu est heureux d'être ici, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui mais qu' … »

« Alors montre le moi ! »

Il céda devant la détresse de sa compagne et se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui montrer son amour.


End file.
